Dusk and Summer
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: ‘She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers. And she held your eyes...’ He went there looking for someone...what he found was something bound to change his life... NOFC
1. Introduction

**Summary: **'She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers. And she held your eyes...' He went there looking for someone...what he found was something bound to change his life... NOFC

**Timeline: **Summer of 1989 from June to August.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...well, actually, the CD is burned into my computer and I own a copy...but I don't own the band or CD... (that's the point I'm tryin to get across). The CD Dusk and Summer and all of the songs belong to Dashboard Confessionals. We are in no way shape or form (sadly) associated with them. Jerry Brukheimer and Anthony Zuiker own Nick and all his family, though we just gave his siblings names...no need to sue...

**Title: Dusk and Summer **

**By: Futuremisscsi60 **

**A/N: **Alright guys, this books is, yes, another chapter book...but it shouldn't be too long, so bear with us. This is dedicated to my best friend/sis **spacecoastbabe15**, and is beta'd by **Maestoso**. This book is the creation of a very bored, fan fiction addicted, angst-y girl, who's best friend just moved practically across the Country, and the love of a CD lent to her by the very same girl. The book is based on the newest CD by Dashboard Confessionals, Dusk and Summer, and is Kit's favorite by Dashboard Confessionals. Keep in mind, this story is totally fiction (as far as I know) and just came to me one day when I was doing my hair (...which is where I get all my great ideas). This is done merely for my entertainment and to cheer up my friend and distract her from her crazy neighbors. No CSIs or Texans were harmed during the making of this book... (wait, do I count? Cause I'm pretty EMO right now...I miss KIT!!!)

As of now the rating is T, it will probably stay the same throughout the book. I don't know how teens in the eighties acted, because I wasn't born then, so if I get some of the terminology, or clothing styles wrong, pardon me. I'm mostly going to base this on early childhood things I remember the older kids were doing...so bear with me. I apologize for any errors I make pertaining to the common trends of the mid-late eighties. I am also aware that in the show Nick made the comment that he wasn't 'cool' or popular in high school, but in this book let's pretend he is...you'll see my reasoning for him making that comment in the show by the time the book is done. The prologue and a few other chapters towards the end will be set in the present time...

I'm going to be straight with y'all right off the bat...this book is very sad. I cannot guarantee you a happy ending...because there isn't one. A lot of crappy things are going to happen to good people, and they're going to deal with them in ways that probably aren't the best. THERE WILL BE NO HAPPY ENDING. There will be lots of fighting, exchanging of hurtful, heat-of-the-moment words, horrible secrets, dark and EMO conversations and character death...I know this book sounds pretty sucky, and really EMO...but there is one shining light and strand of hope throughout the book that, hopefully, will keep everyone reading. I've pitched this book to quite a few people, and they've admitted that it's a tear jerker, but very deep and meaningful. I ask that, even though it sounds sad and tragic, you give it a try...just have your Kleenex's ready...lol.

Just so everyone knows...this is kind of a joint Christmas gift...this is my beta Maestoso and my Christmas gift to our friend, but my father just informed me that he is going to publish one of my books...and this is the one we chose. Once this book is finished, we're going to submit it to his publisher, and if they like it, it will be published, and we will provide a link for anyone who wants to buy it...-shakes head- I'm still a little frazzled at the news...but I'm really excited!

With that being said...on we go...

**

* * *

**

**Introduction **

**

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**Stokes' Residence **

**November 22, 2006 **

**9:13 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

They say that in every life there are defining moments...moments in which a person's life is changed completely. How they thought they wanted to live was just a prelude to the development of their actual character. They learn new things about themselves, and test their own limits to see just how far they can push themselves without slipping and braking into a million pieces.

Most of them do brake...some of them aren't able to be put back together...then you get the lucky few who pull themselves out of the fire, and move along. No matter what else comes their way, they keep going through their Hell because they know their limits, they know just how far they can take it...and once they've discovered their limits...

They push them every day.

They continuously relive the defining moment in their life over and over again subconsciously...that is how they function through the day, and sleep through the night. Where do you think dreams come from? Science will tell you that dreams are merely one part of your brain becoming aroused while the others are simply dormant. It's emotional overdrive and nothing more than chemicals reacting with each other playing on the reactions and fusions of one anther.

Maybe those scientists need to be pushed, and tried to their very limits...to see just how much they can take...and just how human they are.

I guess you could say that point in my life was when I was younger, back when I was a teenager...seventeen to be exact. Man life was sweet then. No worries in the world. Just me and whatever girl was on my arm, cruisin' around town with my boys in the car with us. All of us boozin', causin' a riot, and 'soiling the good Stokes name'...

Then one day...I can still remember it like it was yesterday...the smell of the night, what brand of alcohol I was illegally drinking, what the air felt like against my skin, the string of cheap Christmas lights haphazardly thrown along the sides of the building and strung across the open sky, the sound of the cars passing on the streets below us, the wind passing softly above us, the music that was playing too loud for any adult's liking...and how good it felt to finally get out of that tux!

...But the thing I remember most wasn't the smells, or the sights, or the sounds...it was the feeling that stirred inside of me when her emerald eyes finally found mine. Across the roof we made a connection. It wasn't love...oh no...but it was as close as I'll ever come to it...

I've pretty much accepted the fact that I'm not an easy person to love. Sure, I may seem like it to most, but when you get right down to it, I'm complicated. I don't like sharing my morning newspaper even though my Mama always taught me to. I don't like peanut butter, and for some reason this is a detriment to most women. I mostly watch the Discovery Channel or nothing at all. I hate cooking, don't like it when women hog the covers, and can't stand a messy house...

And I'm 36 and set in my ways...but she didn't seem to care about all those annoying tidbits...mostly because she's the reason they are there.

Whenever I think back to that night and how I felt...I think to the night a few months _after _that...I still can't decide which one is my 'defining moment'...maybe it was the whole two months in between them that shaped me...or maybe it was the years after...I don't really know. All I know is that the summer of 1989 changed my life forever...as cliché as it sounds.

I guess all in all..._she_ was my defining moment.

**

* * *

A/N:** So???? Let me know what you think. That was kind of the prologue to the book... 

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! I hope y'all enjoy Schabu's gift! Lol.


	2. Rooftops and Invitations Pt 1

**Summary: **'She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers. And she held your eyes...' He went there looking for someone...what he found was something bound to change his life... NOFC

**Timeline: **Summer of 1989 from June to August.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own CSI...actually, I asked Santa for Nicky for Christmas, and had an Elf friend of mine put in a good word so...-sighs- but he didn't come through. Oh well! There's always next Christmas! But for now, I don't own them... ( XD). The CD Dusk and Summer and all of the songs belong to Dashboard Confessionals. I am in no way shape or form (sadly) associated with them. Jerry Brukheimer and Anthony Zuiker own Nick and all his family, though we just gave his siblings names...no need to sue...

**Title: Dusk and Summer **

**By: Futuremisscsi60 **

**A/N: **This chapter takes place in the Summer of '89...just so everyone knows...I hope I didn't confuse too many of you with that last chapter...that was basically Nick just thinking back on what we're about to find out about. This is done from third person point of view, unlike last chapter which was written in first person POV (in case anyone was wondering).

Alright, so I'll be posting these chapters once a week, _every_ _other_ Monday around 7ish. I know, I know, it sucks having a two-week in between update...but I've got two other chapter books to update with as well as school (which just started up again today! Ugh!)...I'm not friggin Superwoman! -grins- Just a little something to brighten my Chica's day. Oh! And just so everyone knows, I changed Nick's parent's names from Bill and Jillian to Ronald and Barbara...I use the show's appointed names in every book, and I decided it was time for an adjustment.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rooftops and Invitations**

"**_The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked  
And the glances you took, took hold of you and demanded that you stay  
And sunk in their teeth, bit your heart and released  
Such a charge that you need another touch, another taste, another fix _**

She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you when she gets you any closer

Then she leads you up, points out skylines and stars, steeple chases in bars  
And took your keys and demanded that you stay  
The city longs well for rooftops and invitations  
All lace in secret places, she moves you to touch with her hands

And she just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you when she gets you any closer

Under the cold sheet, where the welcomed touch of skin and skin will meet  
Out on the inside where a girl's prize is at the tip of your tongue  
Where every move and each impulse brings clarity  
To stay like this is everything you'll ever need

She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you any closer

**_  
She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you any closer _**

Can you believe your eyes"

**

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Mount Carmel Catholic High School**

**Houston, Texas**

**May 31, 1989**

**3:10 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"C'mon...c'mon...ring...please, please, please ring." Nick Stokes begged as he tapped his pencil anxiously on the wood of his desktop. He sighed in apprehension and shifted in his seat as he looked back down to his desk, then back to the clock. "C'mon ring..." Nick demanded softly yet again.

A snicker sounded from behind him and a hand tapped him on the shoulder. "That's right Stokes, keep beggin' the clock nicely, I'm sure it'll listen' to ya..." Raymond Devulja remarked sarcastically as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Bite me Ray." He snapped good naturedly. "I just wanna get outta this Hell hole as quick as I can." Nick murmured and shifted in his seat once more. He stole a glance out the window.

_It should be illegal to be in school on such a beautiful day as this._ _Ha...that'd be the one law I'd **actually** not break..._ Nick thought and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny Stokes?" Eric Bennet asked from the seat next to Ray, diagonally behind Nick.

"Nothin'...just goin' clinically insane stayin' trapped in this dwellin' of torment." Nick joked, causing Eric and Ray and a few people around them to snicker. The teacher looked up and gave the boys a stern glare, causing Nick to give a smile and sarcastic wave to her. She glared further before continuing her reading.

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. _Damn science...when the **Hell** am I gonna use science in my life?_ Nick asked himself and sighed as he shifted in his seat and stole another glance at the clock. _Was that only two freakin' minutes?!?!_

Nick groaned loudly and rolled his head back; causing the other students of the class to chuckle softly at the death glares their teacher was shooting him. He stretched like a cat in his seat and put his hands behind his head like he was relaxing in a hammock and crossed his ankles. The teacher shot him one last warning stare and he replied with a wily grin and wink.

A whip of blonde hair in his peripheral vision attracted his attention and he looked over and smiled charmingly at the well-known blonde sitting next to him, Tracy Delluca. She flashed him a flirty smile and winked as she turned back to continue 'reading' her book, nonchalantly flipping her long curls off her shoulder. Nick smirked and winked at her and she gave a soft smile and giggled a little.

Nick smiled and turned back to the clock. _Oh yeah...Tracy Delluca...boys, I say we consider her 'unconquered territory'..._ Nick thought as he felt another tap on his shoulder and a note was expertly slid to him under his elbow. He picked up the note and unfolded it to find Ray's handwriting.

_You making eyes at Tracy? _

Nick smirked and jotted down a response.

_Yeah man. What's it to you? _

He passed the note back by stretching like a cat again and dropping the message that was hidden in his hands. A few seconds later the note was passed back to him.

_I hear she's gonna be at Michael Torellie's party tonight...you gonna be there? _

Nick smiled. He had heard about the party; Mike held one every year. It was the biggest social event of the season and, being Captain of the football team and probably the most popular guy in school, Nick was invited every year. He had been friends with Ray, Eric, and their other friend Kyle since elementary school, with Nick always as head of the group. Once they started high school the four friends met up with Mike and his gang; Lance, Jeffery, and Cody. Mike and Nick hit it off right away, converging the two groups as one...

And had quickly taken over the school.

Nick smiled wider and scribbled a response as the bell rang and passed the note back to Ray. Nick took off out the door and walked quickly down the hallway, bound and determined to leave the building far behind. Ray opened the note and looked at the reply Nick had sent him.

_Definitely._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**May 31, 1989**

**5:12 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick poured himself through his front door and tossed his book bag by the coat rack, the unofficial 'pitch-spot' for shoes, purses, and bags. He sighed and tried to sneak into his room without being noticed. It was getting harder and harder to sneak around now that his three eldest sisters, Angela, Alyssa, and Torri were all moved out of the house; leaving only Megan, Travis, Trisha, and himself.

"Nicholas Grady Stokes..." Came his Megan's tired voice from the back direction of the house. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked to the origin of the voice.

"Don't middle name me Megan Delilah Stokes..." Nick sassed and leaned against the counter. "Whadaya need lil' lady?" Nick drawled while snatching up an apple from the basket of fruit on the counter.

"Where were you?"

"On my way upstairs." Nick replied only to see Megan shoot him a 'don't-smartass-me' look. "At school..."

"School ended at 3:15 and it doesn't take two hours to get home, and _Lord_ knows you weren't stayin' after...so again I ask; where were you?"

"Hangin' out with friends. What does it matter?" Nick snipped and turned to leave but his sister's sharp tone brought him back.

"Nicholas Stokes get back here..." She closed the fridge and walked up to him. "What is your problem Nick? You've been a real jerk lately."

"Anxious for school to get out." Nick replied and bit into the apple.

"Well quit bein' a jerk or you'll never get to see the end of school." Megan ordered and slapped him in the head with a Cosmo magazine.

"Hey!" Nick yelled and shoved her playfully causing her to shove him back and run off before any further 'fighting' could ensue. Nick laughed and shook his head as he tossed the apple in the air, then caught it and took another bite of it. He jogged up the stairs of his house and turned down the hall to go into his room, the first door on the left. He opened his door and took another piece of apple in his mouth as his eyes fell to the horrid object lying on his bed...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Living Room**

**5:19 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Megan heard his yell from all the way in the living room, on the other side of the house, downstairs. _He saw it..._ She thought with a smile and a chuckle as she continued reading through her magazine. _3...2...1..._

"Why did someone skin a penguin and lay it on my bed...?" He asked right on cue after he had calmed down.

Megan shook her head and laughed as she adjusted the fist underneath her head. "It's called a tuxedo Nicky..."

"Whatever...why is it on my bed?! You _know_ I hate those damn penguin costumes..." He drawled and braced himself up by placing one hand along the back of the couch and shifting his footing.

"Language Nicky..." He sighed and plopped down on the love seat across from Megan. "Ask Mama..."

"What time does she get home?" As he uttered these last words the sound of the front door opening rung through the air, causing the two to look over towards the door. Nick looked back to Megan, who gave him a pointed look and nodded from him to go ask her. "_Mama_..." Nick whined as he saw his mother, father, and older brother walking through the front door.

"Don't whine Nicholas...you're seventeen years old, act it." Barbara Stokes instructed tiredly as she hung her purse on the hook by the door.

"Yeah, it ain't very manly _Nicky._..." His older brother Travis teased and pinched Nick's cheeks. Nick frowned and swatted his brother's hand away.

"Get bent Travis."

"Nicholas..." Judge Ronald Stokes scolded in a warning tone. "That's enough boys. You're not seven anymore..."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes as his father had his back turned, mistakenly letting Travis see him do it. "Dad! Nick's rollin' his eyes at you!" Travis tattled and Nick reached over and punched his brother's shoulder roughly, causing Travis to grin and grab his brother and put him in a head lock.

"Travis let me go!" Nick demanded, causing Travis to laugh and rub his knuckles roughly into Nick's head.

"Try and get out wimp!" Travis ordered and Nick growled and punched him in the side from behind. Travis winced at his brother's aching buffet and squeezed Nick's head tighter.

"Boys! Stop it right now!" His mother demanded as she looked to her husband for help. He sent her a look letting her know they had to handle it on their own. Her sons continued to scuffle and deliver painful punches to each other. Becoming unsatisfied with her husband's solutions, Barbara stepped in. She pulled the boys apart and held them both at arm's length. "That's enough!"

"Yeah Nicky, always startin' stuff!" Travis accused and Nick glared and lunged for him again, but was held back by his father.

"That's enough from the _both _of you!" Barbara replied and shook her head. "I want _no more_ of this tonight; we have a gala event to attend and I want you both on your best behaviors."

"What?! No! I've got a party to go to!" Nick replied and Megan scoffed at him.

"With your behavior? Please, you're lucky to even attend the 'gala event' in the penguin suit tonight...personally Mama, I vote we stuff him in a closet till the turn-of-the-Century..." Megan offered and smirked as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I've had this planned for weeks and-"

"The answer is no Nicholas, your mother and I have made up our minds together." Ron interjected.

Nick growled angrily and climbed the stairs. "Well yeah, _that_ I understand...ruinin' my life is a two person job." Nick snapped and slammed his door shut.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Governor George Pyxler's Mansion **

**Grand Ballroom **

**May 31, 1989**

**8:34 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Good Lord...who did I kill in a past life to deserve this...? Seriously, I must've flown a plane of priests, nuns, and puppies into an orphanage, killing all involved in the explosion...but if that's true why didn't I come back as a cockroach? _Nick pondered and let his bored eyes scan the room. _Nothing but old ladies in funky dresses and old men in musty suits..._

He thought and sighed as he pulled on the bow tie of his tuxedo. He sighed as he shifted uncomfortably and rolled his eyes once again at the entirely useless occasion of dozens of social graces floundering about in the same room, which was always a big one with high ceilings otherwise their egos would never fit, pretending to care about the 'common courtesy questions' they asked each other.

Nick sighed and fidgeted once again in his tux, and jumped slightly when he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. "Stop fidgetin' Pancho, it makes you look unfit." His father's deep voice relayed into his ear. Nick narrowed his gaze on the wall in front of him, wishing it was his father so he could see just how dirty a look he was shooting him.

The hand and intimidating presence left and sauntered across the room to join in on the latest legal-talk around the soirée. Nick walked over to the appetizers table and grabbed a glass of champagne and took a long sip. If he was going to have to bear the next few hours of this intensely dull 'party' in a penguin suit...he at least didn't have to be alert for it.

Nick shoved a hand in his pocket and strolled around the large ballroom, looking up at the chandelier and the large glass windows with silk and sheer cream and gold colored curtains. His gaze once again traveled to the ceiling as he took in the high arches and detailed drawings of tiny cherubs and clouds sprawling out the entire extent of the ceiling.

_How do they clean all the way up there...?_ Nick wondered silently before turning his gaze to the floor in front of him as he walked towards the sound of a piano playing in the distance. He quirked a brow and searched through the room, till he found an open doorway with several people packed into it, all of them staring wordlessly in the same direction. Nick pushed through the crowd as far as he could, then stretched his neck up to see what everyone was staring at.

A few whispered murmurs let him know that they were staring at the source of the piano playing. The familiar chords of Over the Rainbow from '_The Wizard Of Oz'_ rang through Nick's ears as he squinted and searched through the crowds to find a way to the front. He spotted one and politely made his way through the crowd till he was only a few rows back from the person behind the piano, but had a good enough view of the back of the person.

The pianist was, surprisingly enough, a woman, and probably around his age. The amber hair was piled up on the girl's head in an elegant bun with several smaller buns curled around it and held in place with small diamonds. Her back was exposed by a silver metallic halter strap around her neck. The rest of her back was covered from the shoulder blades down with clinched off white material which stopped halfway across her lower back, and was separated from the satin, off white material by a thin line of the silver metallic material.

The woman's fingers moved deftly across the keys as a younger girl came forward and smiled as she began singing the words to Over the Rainbow. Nick recognized the younger girl as Danielle Pyxler, youngest child of the Governor of Texas. She was a 'ten year old princess with the mouth of a street-walkin trash-talkin know it all prima-dona' to quote Nick's mother. He sighed and searched around the crowd for anyone he knew, trying to ignore the sound of the girl's high pitch, off-key imitation of Judy Garland.

He sighed softly when he found no one and looked back to see the crowd clapping and applauding the two women. Nick turned back to clap and catch a glance of the woman playing the piano. She stood and ducked her head down only to turn slightly away from the crowd and receive a hug from a large, gray-ing man. Nick tried to fight against the crowds as he saw the girl talking to the man and beginning to turn away from Nick.

Her gold chandelier earrings swung as she moved swiftly around the room, shaking hands and blushing at all the attention she was receiving. Nick caught her profile as she flipped her head to keep her amber curls from hanging in her face. She smiled softly and smoothed down the fabric of the front of her dress and politely excuse herself from the crowd, grab her glass of champagne and exit the piano room, into the larger ballroom.

He never got a good glimpse of her face as she slowly walked around the room. She was then unwillingly dragged into a conversation. Nick smirked and snorted as he caught a glimpse of her drink, pegging it immediately as an alcohol free drink, commonly mistaken for champagne.

_Look whose tryin' to be all grown up..._

Nick sighed and walked over to a large bay window when he spotted him...none other than Eric Bennet. He waved at Nick and motioned for him to go to the balcony. Nick quickly looked around the room to make sure he wasn't spotted before slipping out the balcony doors and running to the edge of the balcony and leaning over. He saw Eric standing on the ground below him, smiling deviously and waving. "What's up Nicky?" He asked mischievously and chuckled.

"Eric Bennet what the _Hell _are you doin' here?!" Nick asked and Eric shushed him.

"Dude, this place is guarded better than the White House! You wanna get me in trouble? Keep your friggin' voice down."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "What are you doin' here?"

"I think the better question is what're _you_ doin' here...? And why did someone skin a penguin and force you to wear it?" Eric asked and Nick sighed.

"My dad is the head judge of Texas, and this is the Governor's Ball...what do you _think_ I'm doin' here? And it's called a tuxedo Mr. Maturity." Nick snapped and Eric chuckled.

"Sucks to be you."

"How did you find me?"

"Never mind that." Eric said waving away the question. "Let's get outta here." Eric said and started backing away from the space below the balcony, motioning for Nick to follow him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _wait_ a minute." Nick said worriedly and held up his hands.

"_What_?" Eric whined and Nick shook his head.

"Whadaya mean 'get outta here'? This place is closed up tighter then a clam's butt, there ain't _no way_ I can get outta here unnoticed..."

"_Helllloooo_, Earth to Nick Stokes, you're on a balcony."

Suddenly Nick realized what Eric was asking and he quickly shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, no, no..._Heck _no."

"Aww, c'mon Nick!" Eric whined again.

"I am **not **jumpin' off the dern balcony Eric!" Nick drawled thickly and Eric sighed.

"C'mon, I'll catch you."

"You will not." Nick accused and Eric chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't..." He shook his head. "C'mon Nick...you _have_ to be at Mike's party. _Everyone_ is there...and Tracy's askin' about you..." Eric said knowingly and Nick arched a brow.

"Really? Tracy Delluca?"

"Yep. She wants to know where you are..." Nick smiled. "Man, if you go with me now you'll _definitely '_get some' tonight."

Nick shook his head and chuckled as he swung his leg over the stone railing around the balcony and faced away from the doors. "Man, I 'get some' pretty much _every_ night..." Eric laughed, knowing it was true, and backed away so that Nick wouldn't land on him. Nick jumped off the balcony and let out a humph when he hit the ground. He groaned and rolled over to his side, clutching his shins and feet that were throbbing in pain. "Shit that hurt!" Nick whispered harshly and whimpered in pain.

"Language Nicky..." Eric replied in a high pitched feminine voice, mocking Nick's sister. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Nick while shaking his head. "C'mon you big baby, you're Captain of the football team...you can take a _little _more pain than that." Eric replied and Nick stood up and ignored the pain, knowing it was true. "Play through the pain." Eric encouraged, wjile waving a fist for dramatic effect.

"Then get laid."

"Heck yes!" Eric yelled as the boys ran off to the idling Trans Am parked in the distance.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Pasadena, Texas**

**Torellie Apartment Complex **

**Michael Torellie's Rooftop**

**Annual Rooftop Party**

**May 31, 1989**

**11:01 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick, Mike, Eric, Ray, and Kyle laughed as they watched Cody get water thrown in his face for the cheap pickup line he had used on the leggy blonde. Nick doubled over and slapped his knees as he shook his head and took another swig of beer and tugged on the shirt Mike had let him borrow.

When Eric and Nick arrived at the party Mike had let Nick raid his closet for suitable clothes to wear, Nick finally decided on a comfortable pair of jeans and a Lynnard Skynnard shirt. Nick shook his head as Cody made his way towards the group, licking the beer off his face.

"_So_...how'd it go?" Mike teased, causing everyone to break out laughing again.

Cody shot him a fake smile and sighed. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"No, seriously man, what's the girl like?" Nick asked and Cody shook his head.

"The blonde's bitterer than the beer."

"Oooh!" The guys chorused like they were in second grade again.

"Eh, it ain't her fault...I think I slept with her and never called her again..." Cody informed them, turning around slightly to look at her again, tryign to remember.

"_Think_?" Kyle asked and Cody shrugged.

"Like I can remember." Cody replied and all the guys howled in laughter.

"Ooh boys! Wait, wait, wait..._what_ have we _here_?" Mike asked as he spotted a brunette across the roof. He licked his lips and winked as the brunette made eye contact with him.

"That's Rebecca Mills." Ray informed him and Mike chuckled.

"I slept with her sister, Courtney..."

"Dude, whose sister haven't you slept with?" Eric asked the taller man and Mike smirked.

"Very few my friend, _very _few."

"And what a_ lucky_ few they are." Nick toasted and took another sip of his beer.

"Aw man, don't act like you ain't de-flowered any girls yerself." Mike drawled as he shoved Nick playfully. Nick smirked and shrugged.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Nick replied pointedly and Kyle laughed.

"That's not what ya said after Ashley Rhinels..."

All the men laughed and patted Mike on the back as he started towards Rebecca. The boys shook their heads and Eric turned to Nick. "Have you spotted Tracy yet?"

"Nope...have you?"

"Tracy Delluca?" Cody asked picking up on the conversation and Nick nodded. "She just left with that Alex guy..."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Damn..." He cursed and took a swig of the beer he was holding.

"So who're you gonna go for now?" Eric asked and Nick shrugged.

"I don't know..." He said obviously disappointed and groaned. "Ugh, I _really_ wanted Tracy..."

"Yeah man, I know, but she's gone." Eric slung his arm around Nick's shoulders and gestured with his beer bottle to the girls at the party. "So...pick a girl..._any_ girl..."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Nah man, I don't-" It was then that a pair of Emerald eyes caught his own. He was strung into a stupor, thrown into a look of uncertainty as the girl bit her lip shyly and blinked as she turned her head away, snapping him out of the trance-like state she had absorbed him within. She very furtively looked in his direction again and flashed a subtle seductive smile before turning to talk to the girl next to her. "Who is _that_...?"

"Her...? Oh um..." Eric furred his brows. "I don't know..." He turned to Ray. "Hey Ray, who is that?"

Raymond turned and followed the direction of his friend's finger to see a redhead across the roof. "Hmm...I have no idea...I'm too wasted to really recognize anybody." Ray laughed and held up his beer. "I don't think she goes to our school though." Ray slurred and Nick sighed and looked over at her, trying to get a better glimpse of her face...if only he weren't intoxicated and the lighting was better.

Nick started off towards her, getting a subtle high-five from Mike on the way, who was already charming the brunette into going to a 'quieter place'. Nick reached the redhead and stood behind her, waiting patiently until she would turn and notice him. The girl she was talking to stopped conversing and stared at Nick in awe. He was, after all, Captain of the football team. The redhead Nick was waiting on noticed her friend had stopped talking and was staring at something behind her. The emerald eyed girl turned to face Nick, drink in hand, eyebrow quirked.

Nick flashed a smile and the brunette behind the redhead gasped and fumbled over her words. "I-I-I...I'm gonna...gotta...go." She replied and quickly blushed and ran away to avoid embarrassing herself any further.

Nick flashed another smile at the girl and nodded slightly. "Hi. I'm Nick."

"Hi Nick." She replied in a thick Texan accent with a small smile.

He smiled. "And your name is...?"

"Joey." She replied and stuck out her hand. He chuckled and shook his hand.

"Joey?"

"_Yes_..." She replied and gave a small smile.

"Well, Joey...do you happen to have a map?" Nick asked while looking around and patting his pockets as if he had misplaced his own.

"Um, no." She replied confused. "Why do you need a map?"

He grinned. "Because I'm lost in your eyes..."

Joey stared at him blankly for a moment before cracking up laughing. "Did you really just say that?" She asked and laughed more as Nick joined in with her. "That's a good one." She replied and Nick smiled and shrugged. "So I've heard, anyway..."

"_Ahhh_..." Nick replied in an almost groan as he looked away and rocked on his heels. "So you've '_heard_' about me huh...?"

She smirked and nodded. "Uh hmmm..."

"...Was it all bad?"

She chuckled. "No, no..._actually_, most of the girls who vouched for you had...good things to say, _very_ good things." Joey replied hinting at the juicy gossip the 'Barbie's' had blabbed to her.

Nick blushed and looked down quickly, then remembering to keep a cool appearance. She laughed again and Nick felt his cool, confident exterior returning. "You have a nice laugh." He complimented and she blushed.

"Thanks...you know how to compliment a woman."

He chuckled and shrugged as he gestured towards the dance floor. "Wanna dance?" He asked and she cocked her head to the side slightly and looked out towards the dance floor.

She pursed her lips off to the side and quirked an eyebrow. "Sure."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Michael Torrelie's Rooftop**

**Annual Rooftop Party**

**June 1, 1989**

**1:36 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few hours later Nick and Joey had done enough dancing, drinking, and laughing to satisfy everyone at the party. As they stumbled off the dance floor, Nick caught her as she stumbled and laughed at her intoxicated nature. "Whoa there!" Nick drawled, his accent becoming ten times thicker with the alcohol. She laughed and blushed as Nick held her steadily and pulled her to her feet. "You awright Darlin'?" He asked and she giggled and nodded as she regained her footing.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." She smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked back towards a small table that Mike had set out. They talked for a while longer, until Nick looked at his watch.

"Wow...I didn't realize what time it was." Nick stated and she furred her brows.

"What time is it?"

"Tomorrow." Nick answered and she flashed him a smile. Nick grinned. "It's about one thirty."

"I should be goin'..." She admitted reluctantly and stood up from her barstool. Nick stood up after her and reached out his hand.

"Do you need a ride?" Nick offered, a little disappointed that she was leaving.

"Nah...I'll be fine, it's not a long walk..."

"Well, how 'bout an escort then." Nick offered yet again, not willing to let her leave unaccompanied.

"Um...I guess...if it's not a problem." She gave a soft smile and Nick smiled back and took her hand to escort her away from the party, to the staircase leading to the living quarters of the apartment complex. She led him down the hall, to the second staircase leading to the third floor from the ground. She walked down the hall and stopped at the third door on the left. She turned to face him and shrugged. "Told ya it wasn't far."

Nick raised his brow and looked from the apartment to her. "You have your own place?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah...I'm house sittin' for a friend." She explained in a slurred voice and pulled out the keys to the apartment. She missed the key hole five or six times when Nick finally laughed and took the keys from her.

"Lemme help." He said, and missed several times himself. He laughed drunkenly. "Awright...maybe we need someone who's not highly intoxicated." Nick realized as she opened the door. "...Or not..."

She chuckled and pulled him into the apartment, flicking on the light next to the door as she did so. They both winced and groaned at the brightness, after having come from a night time party to a darkened hallway the bright room was just too much. Joey laughed and flipped off the switch. She sighed contently. "Ah...better."

Nick fiddled with his keys for a moment. "So um...awright, you gonna be okay here?" Nick asked to the darkness, aiming his question at a currently invisible Joey. He heard a soft snicker. _C'mon...take the bait..._

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay...I guess I'll see ya around." _C'mon! Don't let me leave! Take the bait!_ His mind screamed as he turned back to the door. As soon as he had lost all hope her hand landed on his arm in a soft grip and pulled him back towards her. She snatched his keys from him.

"You can't drive home...you're drunk."

"I can call a cab." Nick pointed out. _Doh! Why did you just say that you bug dumb!_ He mentally scolded himself and cringed, realizing he had just given himself an excuse to leave. He was grateful she had turned the lights out so she couldn't see the awful facial expression. Realizing he had blown his chances of staying the night with her he sighed barely audibly and reached for his keys, until she moved back from him and hid the keys behind her back. She cocked her head to the side slightly and gave a shy smile.

"Stay." She demanded softly and Nick snickered.

"You're drunk."

She snorted in an un-lady-like manner and began laughing. Nick soon joined in, not knowing why either of them were laughing, just knowing it was a way to ease the tension in the air. She pulled on his arm and pecked him quickly on the lips, pulling away at the bitter taste of alcohol. She cringed, as did Nick, and now that their both of their eyes had time to adjust to the light, they each saw the disgusted faces they made.

Once again laughter enveloped them before Joey pulled Nick back to her and kissed him again. "Stay." She repeated.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, there it was...chapter 1...and yes, the rating is T you dirty minded people, just think about that till next, _next_ Monday...lol. Reviews wanted. Constructive criticism welcomed.


	3. Rooftops and Invitations Pt 2

**Summary: **'She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers. And she held your eyes...' He went there looking for someone...what he found was something bound to change his life... NOFC

**Timeline: **Summer of 1989 from June to August.

**Disclaimer: **Yep, you guessed it, I _still_ don't own CSI...well, actually, the CD is burned into my computer and I own a copy...but I don't own the band or CD... (that's the point I'm tryin to get across). The CD Dusk and Summer and all of the songs belong to Dashboard Confessionals. We are in no way shape or form (sadly) associated with them. Jerry Brukheimer and Anthony Zuiker own Nick and all his family, though we just gave his siblings names...no need to sue... I also don't own any John Donne or John Burroughs quotes, or Blondie's song Die Young, Stay Pretty.

**Title: Dusk and Summer **

**By: Futuremisscsi60 **

**A/N: **Okay, let's catch up with the little Naughty Nancy's and Ned's from the last chapter...ready for a twist? Cool! 'Cause y'all are gettin' one!! Saddle up an' hold on tight!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rooftops and Invitations Part II **

"**_The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked  
And the glances you took, took hold of you and demanded that you stay  
And sunk in their teeth, bit your heart and released  
Such a charge that you need another touch, another taste, another fix _**

She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you when she gets you any closer

Then she leads you up, points out skylines and stars, steeple chases in bars  
And took your keys and demanded that you stay  
The city longs well for rooftops and invitations  
All lace in secret places, she moves you to touch with her hands

And she just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you when she gets you any closer

Under the cold sheet, where the welcomed touch of skin and skin will meet  
Out on the inside where a girl's prize is at the tip of your tongue  
Where every move and each impulse brings clarity  
To stay like this is everything you'll ever need

She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you any closer

**_  
She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you any closer _**

Can you believe your eyes"

**

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Pasadena, Texas**

**Torellie Apartment Complex **

**Third Floor, Apartment 3**

**June 1, 1989**

**6:14 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The bright light of the early morning involuntarily assaulted his eyes, making him squint and let out a soft groan as he rolled over in the bed. Since he was used to having a large bed, he rolled too far and fell with a 'thud' to the carpeted floor bellow, the carpet offering no comfort. He groaned louder and sighed. If his mother hadn't opened his curtains, he would've never fallen off his bed...why was his mother opening his curtains anyway?

He sighed and opened his eyes slightly to survey his room. _Hmm...that's funny; I remember it being_ a lot _cleaner than this..._ Nick thought only to have his eyes bulge from his skull. He stood up and gasped when he realized he had no idea where he was.

He caught a glimpse of the emerald eyed beauty asleep in the bed, still fully clothed, but sleeping soundly nonetheless, and felt the memory from last night hit him like a semi...or maybe that was the hangover. He groaned as he felt a splitting headache tear at his vision and upset his stomach, causing him to sink to the floor. He sighed and looked up and over to the girl on the bed behind him, straining to remember the details of last night.

He glanced around the room and saw a mass of clothes strewn around on the floor, though none of them were his. He was wearing the only clothes he brought to the apartment with him, and his penguin suit was still at Mike's house. He sighed and continued surveying the room to discern that there wasn't much furniture...barely any to be exact.

In the bedroom itself was only the bed, a small dresser and messily twelve inch television sitting on a stack of Human Anatomy and Physiology books. From what he could see of the living room, there was a beat-up old couch and cheap looking coffee table on a worn-out rug. A decrepit 'dining room' table made it's home about six feet to the left of the coffee table, with only two miss matched chairs sitting around it.

The kitchen looked bare except for a fridge, which he expected to be bare, and cabinets hanging on by their last screws. _Probably empty too_. Nick thought and sighed as he continued looking around the small apartment. The walls were a horrible eggshell yellow, with off white trim and bright yellow curtains, doing nothing to suppress the sun, merely amplifying it's intense color and radiation.

Joey shifted in the bed and hugged her coat tighter around her thin body and licked her lips in her sleep. Nick stood slowly, 'playing through the pain' of his hangover and looked over at her, bracing himself on the bed as he leaned over her to get a better look at her face. She was actually very pretty. By no means supermodel, actually kind of thin and pale. She wasn't the type of girl he normally sought out, not like Tracy Delluca at all, but a head turner nevertheless.

_She kinda reminds me of someone...but who? Why does she look so familiar?_

He racked his brain to try to remember what made him approach her in the first place. As she smiled in her sleep, Nick began to grin himself as he suddenly remembered her smile from last night, as well as her emerald eyes. _Oh yeah...that's why._ He chuckled softly and she rolled onto her back, trying to find a comfortable position. Her shirt rose a little above her midriff, showing a tiny bruise near her belly button. Nick traced his finger on it, noticing that it was a brownish color, distinguishing it as recent, and wondering where it had come from.

Nick looked back up to her face and felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized why she seemed so familiar...he knew that face, that sheepish smile, those humble yet gorgeous eyes...they were plastered on every newspaper in Texas...

This was Josephine Pyxler...Governor George Pyxler's eldest daughter. Nick gasped and pulled away from her sleeping form, praying to the Heavens that nothing happened last night that would land him in a bad situation with the Governor. _Why wasn't she at the Governor's ball instead of Mike's party?!_ Nick thought frantically, and then abruptly remembered that she was.

She was the woman playing the piano the night before...she must have bailed on the party the same time Nick had. _Oh no...please tell me nothing happened...oh Goodness...I have to get home. _Nick ascertained and stumbled into the living room where he spotted a magazine and pen. He scribbled a note on the back of the magazine in the first empty space he found and laid the magazine down.

He gave Josephine Pyxler one last look before turning and walking out of the room, into the living room, and out the front door of the apartment. He stumbled/jogged down the hallway, all the while thinking one thing:

_Must get home...must get home...must get home...must get home!_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Nick's Window**

**June 1, 1989**

**9:13 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick gasped and tried to keep from crying out in fear as he teetered on the ledge of his window, trying to keep himself from falling and plummeting the good ten feet to the bottom. He grunted as he struggled to pull himself through the window, and smiled in triumph when he did so. His short lived triumph was obscured as soon as he fell with a hard 'thud' onto the floor below him for the second time that morning.

He groaned at the pain and intensified hangover and pain throbbing throughout his body. Knowing his parents would be coming to investigate the noise, he quickly pulled himself up off the floor and stumbled around his room, making his way to his bed. Suddenly the door to his room burst open, and Nick stood straight. "Mornin' Mama." He greeted, pretending like he had just woken up and smiled.

His smile was met with two stern frowns. "Where were you last night Nicholas?" His mother asked and Nick shrugged.

"At the Governor's Ball."

"Then where were you when we went to find you to go home...?"

Nick winced, realizing that was one detail of his escape he forgot to deal with._ Crap...I'm gettin' rusty..._ "Lift up your shirt Nicholas..." His father instructed. Nick sighed, knowing where this was going. He did as he was told, rolling his eyes the entire time. They sighed as they saw the bruise from the windows sill already forming across his stomach. "You're grounded."

Nick sighed and plopped down on the bed. "Alright...how long this time? A week? Two weeks?"

"A month." His father snapped, livid from his son's blunt nature of disrespect. Nick rolled his eyes and glared at the ceiling. Not really as agitated as he was letting on...that was all for show. He never stayed in when he was grounded, and they never knew.

"Whatever..." Nick growled and rolled over in his bed, fully intent on sleeping his Saturday away. His grounding wouldn't be that bad...even if his parents monitored him ardently, school only had a few days left to it, nothing exciting ever happened the first few weeks of summer vacation anyway, and then he'd have the rest of the summer to do whatever he wanted, and he'd be a senior next year...yeah, things wouldn't be so bad.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas **

**Stokes' Ranch**

**Kitchen **

**June 19, 1989**

**3:18 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nearly three weeks into Nick's seemingly 'life sentence' of being confined to his parent's house, he was still stuck on 'dish duty'. Being the youngest in the family of seven kids, he rarely ever had to do dishes, or always skipped out before the time to complete the chore rolled around.

One particularly mind-numbingly boring day as Nick was doing the dishes, his sister Trisha wandered into the kitchen, a teasing smile on her face. She walked up to him and began looking him up and down as if sizing him up. "Hmmm..." She said loudly while tapping her chin, obviously trying to get his attention.

Nick ignored her and continued scrubbing the plates, not bothering to even think about taking the bait she was dangling in his face.

"I wonder..."

"Wonder somewhere else Trish...I'm busy."

"Snappy."

"No, bored. Please leave." He replied with no hint of sincerity in his twang. She chuckled and shrugged as she turned around and slowly began to exit the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess you don't wanna know where you're goin' tonight."

Nick's head whipped around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, and dropped a plate into the sink in the process, luckily the water absorbed some of the blow, slowing the object down somewhat so the glass didn't shatter. "I'm goin' somewhere...?"

"Um...define 'somewhere'."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Trisha, spill. Where am I goin'?"

She smirked. "What's it worth to you?"

"Trisha..." He growled and she smirked.

"Ya know...I think mom might know...maybe you should try askin' her." Trisha replied teasingly, walking backwards to exit out the open kitchen doorway. Nick gave a low groan and shot her a 'don't-mess-with-me' look.

"Trisha..." He repeated.

"Bye!" She said brightly and quickly turned to skip from the room and away from her younger brother. Nick bolted after her to find out where he was going, and as a little way to entertain himself. His sister was on the track team, and could beat him in a race any day (though he'd never let _her_ know that).

"Trisha! Get back here!" Nick demanded and flew up the stairs after her, quickly turning the corner when he reached the landing, accidentally slamming right into his father. Nick stumbled backwards a bit and cringed. "Dad! Sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I know, you were tryin' to slam into your sister..." His father replied in a baritone drawl, disappointment and exasperation shinning through his words. "Do me a favor Pancho, quit fallin' for your sister's mediocre tricks...you'll only land yourself in a spit of trouble." Nick nodded and hung his head.

"Dad, Trisha said I'm goin' somewhere...or was that a lie?" Nick questioned and his father shook his head.

"Go ask your mother." His father advised and continued his trip down the stairs. Nick sighed and walked up the stairs to find his mother. She was walking down the hall way, balancing a basket of laundry on her hip while chatting 'legal-talk' with the person on the other end of the phone call.

She laughed at what the other person was saying, and nodded along with them, agreeing that the youth of today's respect for authority was slowly dwindling, and affirmative action to demand the respect once again was needed. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes, doing nothing but proving her right. Nick stood there impatiently for what seemed like forever, what in reality was only two minutes, huffing and sighing until she had finally had enough and hung up the phone.

"What do you want Nicholas?" She asked as she continued down the hall.

"Am I going somewhere tonight?" She turned around to face him. "Trisha said I was goin' somewhere."

Jillian snorted and turned back around. "I'm still debatin' the issue...considerin' how you acted last time we released you from the house..." Jillian replied as she laid piles of clothes beside doors and knocking on them so the inhabitants inside would put the clothes in their proper spots.

Nick sighed heavily. "What if I promise I won't take off?"

"Ah, yes, because**that** gives me _such_ sound mind." Jillian ribbed sarcastically.

Nick gaped in offense. "My word means _nothin'_ to you?"

"Nicholas, last time you gave me your word your father and I were haulin' your tush outta Mr. Perkins' pit bull's water bowl, covered in what I'm _assumin'_ was mud and grass and smellin' like a dumpster." Nick stopped following his mother for a few seconds to think about that incident and laugh.

"Man that night was awe-" Nick began but saw the stern glare his mother shot him a death glare. "Awful. Completely and utterly awful and a total detriment to this family's good name. I am absolutely ashamed of myself and it will **never** happen again..." He flashed an implausible grin, hoping it would pass as genuine.

Mrs. Stokes sighed and shook her head. "Nicholas..."

"Mama, please." Nick drawled. "I promise I will be on my best behavior...just please let me out of here!" Nick pleaded and Jillian smirked at her youngest child's dramatics and chuckled. He did have a knack for getting away with everything.

She sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine! Fine! I cave! You can attend..."

"Yes! Thank you, Mama-, wait..." He looked skeptical. "Attend _what_?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Governor George Pyxler's Mansion **

**Central Dinning Area**

**June 19, 1989**

**6:12 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Sweet Lord Almighty...why do I always end up in this Hell hole?_ He shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. _And why does this mansion always make me so jumpy?_ He sighed softly and looked at the disgusting soup in front of him. _Do they expect me to_ _**eat**_ _this?_ He asked himself and looked up around the table to see if anyone else dared touch the revolting liquid. He saw both his parents chose the 'politically savvy' thing to do, and elegantly sipped the soup, all the while keeping up a conversation with the Governor and his 'Stepford Wife'.

Kathleen Pyxler was the proverbial face of perfection...the most zealous Stepford Wife in all of Texas. With her doe blue eyes, innocent and naïve to her true-Politician-of-a-husband's often brash moves...not that she would care (or understand) anyway. She was often the fantasy mom in most teenage boy's fantasies; beautiful, obedient, and dumb as a sack of potatoes. _Got the best rack around the better part of Houston though...I wonder how much she paid for it?_ Nick pondered, but forced his eyes away from the woman's chest so no one would notice he had been staring.

Alexander Pyxler, oldest child in the Pyxler family had to be the biggest over-achieving, kiss-ass, brown-noser in all of Texas, well, all of Houston for that matter. It seemed positively unnatural for a teenage boy to be so straight age and dull, having a slimy politician as a father. He had absolutely no personality, a trait he more than likely inherited from his tedious mother. _With the face of a Jack-O-Lantern and personality of a pencil, no wonder the kid's straight edge...I wouldn't wanna attract attention to myself either._

Then, the polar opposite of Alex Pyxler was his littlest sister, Danielle Pyxler. Nick groaned and cringed inwardly merely thinking about the little terror. She was a spoiled brat who got everything she wanted, and thought she was the monkey's bananas. When she grew up, she would probably inherit her mother's good looks, and already had the boys of her age turning their heads and walking into doors for her...and she knew it. _She definitely got the ego from her father._ Nick thought and rolled his eyes.

A nudge from his side made him look over to see Trisha giving him a disapproving look. She tried to communicate to him with her eyes so as not to draw attention to themselves...but Nick wasn't sure how to have 'eye-conversation'...he was pretty sure that was a 'girl thing'.

A heartily laugh from the head of the table drew everyone's attention, even those who weren't involved in the conversation. George Pyxler laughed again at the joke Nick's father had told, making the judge beam in pride at having made the Governor laugh. The kids slowly looked away, unsure of what was so funny about the lame joke, and continued force feeding themselves.

As Nick looked back towards his own bowl of soup his eyes caught a pair of familiar emerald orbs. Joey's eyes widened and she quickly adverted the gaze and sipped her soup, as she had been doing the entire evening. Nick watched her for a moment and couldn't help but let a smirk slip past his lips. She felt his gaze still on her and she slowly looked up from her soup, but still didn't look him in the eye.

Nick's smirk became a grin and he released a small chuckle only loud enough for him to hear. She must have sensed it though, because she smirked and blushed while looking around the house as if she didn't live there and had never seen it before. The tension between them seemed to settle a little as the smirks and snickers surfaced more, and Joey had to cough into her napkin to keep from laughing at the embarrassingly wonderful grin Nick sent her way.

He had an ice burg-melting smile and he knew it, he also knew Joey knew as well, making the game they were playing all the more fun. "Josephine," Kathleen Pyxler began, looking over at her middle child. Nick raised a brow as if to say 'Well, well, well...' at the formal address. Kathleen shot Joey a pointed look, leaving The Stokes' family confused. Joey nodded and wordlessly stood from the table and exited the dining room, nodding her thanks to the man who held the door for her as she went through.

Nick watched her go in confusion and furred his brows and looked around as if someone was going to explain it. However, Kathleen merely continued with the soup while George cleared his throat. "Now, Ron, where were we...?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Governor George Pyxler's Mansion**

**Courtyard/Rose Garden **

**June 19, 1989**

**6:34 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick walked out the elegant French double doors of the mansion, leading out to the patio. He passed by the bushes of roses and other assortments of flowers of various colors and sizes, he saw the fountain in the middle of the garden, with four cobblestone paths diverging from the walkway surrounding the sculpture deemed by many as beautiful, but in a superficial teenager's mind, was nothing more than pornographic.

He caught site of Joey sitting on one of the cement benches next to a flowering Cherry Blossom Tree, imported from Ontario, Canada. She was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her butt as she flipped through a book of poetry. Nick quirked a brow at the lady-like demeanor and chuckled, knowing that was a far off replication of the girl he had a fantastic night with a few weeks ago.

He approached her and cleared his throat, making her look up and quirk a brow while smirking. "Yes...?"

"Excuse me Miss, is this seat taken?" Nick asked formally and she chuckled.

"My oh my, so formal..." She scooted over a little to provide extra room for him, even though it wasn't needed. "Such a far fetch image of the 'gentleman' that I met a few weeks ago..." She drawled thickly, playing the Southern Belle role easily.

Nick blushed. "So says the Princess..." She shot him a look and he chuckled. "What're ya readin'?"

She held up the cover of the book, which was bare and light brown, with a darker brown bind on it that was worn and creased, showing it had been read many times. "John Donne..."

"Poetry? Nice." Nick replied sarcastically.

"Don't mock."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"He's an _amazing_ poet..."

"I'll bet." Nick scoffed and she set him with a look.

"Have you ever even read **one** of his poems?"

"Nope...and that's a mark I'd like to keep."

She sighed. "Well, too bad for you Stokes..." She cracked the book and Nick groaned. "Just listen..." She begged and Nick sighed in regrettable agreement. She smiled and settled herself in and dropped her voice to a loud whisper, letting the words roll in her throat as opposed to her mouth, as she did when she was speaking;

"'_All mankind is of one author, and is one volume; when one man dies, one chapter is not torn out of the book, but translated into a better language; and every chapter must be so translated...As therefore the bell that rings to a sermon, calls not upon the preacher only, but upon the congregation to come: so this bell calls us all: but how much more me, who am brought so near the door by this sickness...No man is an island, entire of itself...any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind; and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee.'_"

Nick nodded slowly. "That is...the most **boring** thing I have **ever** heard."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll name you as part of a 'Jackass Generation'."

"Well you're part of my generation...and why am I a jackass?"

She smirked. "You don't beg to search for the deeper meanin' in life. You want everything spoon-fed to you...imagine what your children are goin' 'ta be like." She drawled and Nick sighed. "'_Poetry is a counterfeit creation, and makes things that are not, as though they were_.'" She quoted again from John Donne, as if to prove her point.

"Poetry is what I read to put myself to sleep..."

She laughed briefly in disbelief. "And you think all the times you fall to bed would be enough." She stood from the bench slowly and turned to face him, her finger marking the page she was on as she closed the book and pressed it against her relatively flat chest.

Nick raised a brow. "Are you talkin' 'bout sex?"

"Yes."

Nick smiled. "Finally, something I understand."

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk back down the path Nick had come, but Nick jogged to catch up with her, stopping her by the fountain by pulling lightly on her arm. "Wait! Wait, wait! I'm sorry I mocked John Donne." Nick apologized.

"No, you're sorry I left." She snapped in correction and Nick sighed in exasperation and put his hand son his hips in surrender.

"What," Nick began, but sighed again and looked around, then lowered his voice so as not to draw attention. "What happened to that fun, _exciting_ girl I met at Mike's party?"

"She was induced merely with the presence of alcohol, and vanished the next mornin'...or maybe you scared her away with your sonnet of apologies..." She mocked.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "More than five words, _including_ your name, would have been nice, Nick."

_The note..._ Nick realized and sighed and bit his lip. "Oh..."

"Tell me somethin', Nick, is that your usual departure letter, or was I special...?"

"Joey-"

"And did you only leave because you found out I was the Governor's daughter after you thought you had drunken sex with me?"

"...Uh...yes...to both." Nick answered sheepishly and she scoffed and spun on her heel to walk away. "Hey! Joey! Wait!" Nick called and latched onto her arm again. She quickly shook him off and stepped back, creating a wide yet amicable distance between them. "I _am_ sorry...I shouldn't have skipped out on you that mornin', I shouldn't have even tried to get you into bed that night-"

"Because I'm the Governor's daughter?"

_...Is that not the right answer?_ "...Yes?" Nick answered timidly and she inhaled slowly, steadying herself as she placed her hands on her hips lightly, balancing her book between her palm and her hip. _Well, at least she's not storming off._ "I'm sorry." He apologized again, sincerely yet again and pleaded with his chocolate brown eyes, a trick that always seemed to work. She sighed again. "...Wanna read some more John Donne to me to make me interested?"

"Are you bribing me?"

"That depends...is it workin'?"

"No."

"Then no." Nick smirked and she couldn't help but let a smile slip through her tightly drawn pale pink lips. "Wanna read some more anyway?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

She shrugged and smirked. "I was actually thinkin' about goin' somewhere...wanna come?"

"That depends, where're we goin'?" Nick drawled and she smirked.

"No."

"I think I've heard of it. Isn't that right next to Glen Rose, Texas?" Nick sassed and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Superficial Boy."

"Profound Girl."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Galveston, Texas **

**Interstate 45**

**Pyxler Sports Car**

**June 19, 1989**

**8:23 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"My Mother's gonna kill me..."

"You chose _now_ to worry about that?" Joey asked and chuckled as she shook her head and continued steering the car.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see...and it's not as if I'm kidnapping you, so relax. This is something you'll enjoy." _Does it involve naked women? _Nick thought and sighed as he leaned his head back against the headrest. "Just trust me."

"Ha. I'll get right on that." Nick replied sarcastically and listened to the radio as Joey sang along to Blondie's Die Young, Stay Pretty.

_Die young, stay pretty_

_Die young, stay pretty_

_Deteriorate in your own time_

_Tell 'em you're dead and wither away_

_Are you living alone or with your family?_

_A dried up twig on your family tree?_

_Are you waiting for the reaper to arrive?_

_Or just to die by the hand of love?_

_Love for youth, love for youth_

_So, die young and stay pretty_

_Leave only the best behind_

_Slipping sensibilities_

_Tragedy in your own dream  
_

_Oh, you sit all alone in your rocking chair_

_Transistor pressed against an ear_

_Were you waiting at the bus stop all your life?_

_Or just to die by the hand of love?_

_Love for youth, love for youth_

_So live fast 'cause it won't last  
_

_Die young, stay pretty_

_Die young, stay pretty  
_

_Dearly near senility (dearly near senility)_

_Was it good or maybe you won't tell?  
_

_Die young, stay pretty_

_Die young, stay pretty_

Joey pulled the blue Sports Car into an empty space along the road and smiled over at Nick. "We're here."

"You took me to the beach?"

She got out of the car. "Yes..."

"You took me all the way to Galveston to go to the _beach_..." Nick asked while climbing out of the car and hanging onto the door as he looked around. She smiled and leaned against the hood of the car, facing him.

"It was either this or livin' out the remainder of the remarkably dull evenin' at The Mansion." She drawled.

"The beach it is."

Joey laughed and started walking towards the sand as Nick jogged and caught up with her. Once she reached the sand she stopped and slid off her black and mint green polka dot flats and carried them in her hands as she walked along the sand. She paused to wait for Nick to slide out of his shoes and carry them as well as he joined her on the sand.

They both stared in awe and amazement at the beach they each knew well, whose beauty seemed enhanced by the night sky and twilight stars. "Whoa..." Nick gasped in incredulity. "This is amazing." The moon sparkled on the ocean, looking as if it was enhancing the soft waves crashing around as the stars twinkled beside it, accenting the moon's shimmering splendor. "It's beautiful." Nick said in awe. _Oh great, now I sound like a fruit cup_.

"'_Nature teaches more than she preaches. There are no sermons in stones. It is easier to get a spark out of a stone than a moral'_." Joey quoted softly and Nick chuckled. "John Burroughs." She informed him even though he never asked.

"You quote a lot of poetry..."

"I read."

"Do you write anythin'?"

She scrunched her nose and shook her head as she found a suitable spot to sit. "No. I like to experience it more than I like to be experienced...if that makes any sense."

Nick nodded slowly. "Kinda..." He sat down next to her and took off his jacket and sprawled it out behind them so that they could lean back onto their elbows and be slightly cushioned.

The sat in amicable silence for a long while, each wrapped up in their own thoughts and relishing in the cool breeze tumbling off the ocean. The scent of salt was so strong Nick could practically taste it in his mouth. The sand mixed in the air brushed his skin, tickling the erect hairs on his arms and face, though he was clean shaven.

Nick looked over at Joey sitting contently as she watched the almost black waves topple onto the shore and turn transparent as it revealed the sea shells and sea weed it had been carrying, as it skulked back to join the rest of the water, leaving nothing but bubbles and it's memory behind. Nick secretly wondered how often she came here to do this. It seemed such a simple and relaxing activity, she apparently knew it well.

He turned his attention back to the water and sky as she turned to inspect him as he had her. Joey watched as his eyes squinted slightly as the wind changed direction and began blowing towards him. He turned his chocolate eyes to her emerald ones and held on for dear life. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly, letting the feeling soak in and allowing her time to pull away if she wanted.

He pulled away slightly only to kiss her softly again and hold her lips with his own. Her lips parted slightly as she took a slight breath, whether in shock or agreement, he didn't know. But he leaned a little further and adjusted his arms to brace himself next to her. She kissed him back slowly and moved forward slightly to relieve the stress on his body from the obscure angle he was previously leaning in.

He moved his hand from bracing himself to the nape of her neck and twirled the hair at the back of it, then pressed his fingertips into her delicate skin before releasing the pressure and sliding them down her spine. She moved her hand opposite his own to cup his face and caress his cheekbone with her thumb.

He ventured a risk and began to lean back, carrying her with him as he reclined fully on the jacket and clutched at her shoulder and waist. She pulled away and braced herself above him, setting him with an ambiguous look before settling on his chest and dragging her short nails along his shirted sternum. The hem of her shirt had risen slowly, exposing the skin of the small of her back. He ran his fingers along the exposed flesh only once before she rolled away from him and laid on her back, setting a space between them that was appropriate, yet friendly.

Nick sighed softly and she smirked and extended her arm to point to a constellation of stars. "Orion's Belt..." She said softly and Nick looked to where her hand was pointed and nodded.

"Big Dipper." Nick said, gesturing to the cluster of stars.

"Little Dipper." She countered, directing him to the stars next to the ones he had shown her and Nick smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Joey..." She turned her head to look at him, an eyebrow arched at his serious tone. "Um...I'm sorry about walkin' out that mornin', and I'm sorry 'bout the kiss a few minutes ago..."

She shrugged. "I kissed you back didn't I?"

"Well yeah..."

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to." Nick was silent. "Besides, you're a good kisser Stokes."

It took Nick a moment, but he composed himself and let out a chuckle and cheeky grin. "Yeah, I know."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Egotistical boy."

"Humble Girl."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Governor George Pyxler's Mansion**

**Courtyard/Rose Garden **

**June 19, 1989**

**10:24 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Joey grabbed Nick's hand and hurried him through the courtyard after they had snuck the car back into the lot and jumped the white stone wall of the courtyard, only to tumble into a bed of roses. Nick had snickered and remarked that it was now twice he had fallen into a bed with her and nothing had happened besides possibly ruining her father's reputation.

She had laughed and hurried him through the courtyard to the farthest point of the garden and ran smack into the group of their parents. The two rebellious teens gasped in surprise and quickly covered it with a clam, cool, and collected composure as they dropped each other's hands.

"Where've y'all been?" George Pyxler demanded, his strong accent booming.

"Walkin' around the garden and courtyard." Joey replied, it wasn't really a lie...they _had_ walked around...

"We've been lookin' for y'all." Ronald Stokes added.

"It's a big garden." Nick countered.

Joey shifted uncomfortable and gripped her midsection in a posture of self-defense. "Well, no harm, no foul. As long as they're fine, everything is alright." Kathleen Pyxler replied obliviously. Barbara Stokes looked uncertainly between Joey and Nick while George and Ronald glared at their children, suspecting they were lying.

"C'mon Ron, it's been a long night. We should be gettin' home." Barbara whispered, and then turned to George and Kathleen. "It's been a pleasure. Thank you for havin' us." She replied and tugged on Ron's hand then shot Nick a look, making him smirk; knowing she had just saved his butt.

Nick shot a smirk at Joey and subtly picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze. "See ya later..." Nick said and turned to follow his parents.

"Josephine..." George's voice sounded, causing the smile to disappear from Joey's face and her emerald eyes to focus on her father's stern face instead of Nick's behind. "Did y'all fall into a pit of trouble?"

"Huh?" Joey asked confused.

George plucked a rose petal and leaf from her hair and showed it to her and she smirked. A pop and cry of protest in the distance sounded, and the three of them looked up to see Nick rubbing his head and sighing as Barbara rolled her eyes and Ronald shook his head. Joey giggled and walked off in the opposite direction towards the house as Kathleen and George stood in the garden, George's eyes darting back and forth between Joey and Nick.

"That boy will be nothin' but trouble..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **There's the second chapter...review please. I need constructive criticism. I also suggest that y'all pay attention to the lyrics posted at the beginning of each chapter, they may be repeated in a few chapters, but the song really connects with the chapter that it's posted above.

-Futuremisscsi60


	4. Don't Wait Pt 1

**Summary: **'She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles when the world is hers. And she held your eyes...' He went there looking for someone...what he found was something bound to change his life... NOFC

**Timeline: **Summer of 1989 from June to August.

**Disclaimer: **Yep, you guessed it, I _still_ don't own CSI...well, actually, the CD is burned into my computer and I own a copy...but I don't own the band or CD... (that's the point I'm tryin to get across). The CD _Dusk and Summer_ and all of the songs belong to Dashboard Confessionals. We are in no way shape or form (sadly) associated with them. Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker own Nick and all his family, though we just gave his siblings names...no need to sue.

**Title: Dusk and Summer **

**By: Futuremisscsi60 **

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews y'all, I'm really surprised that everyone was so open to such a different idea, especially considering my typical style for 'Nick' stories. Sorry for the semi-shortness of the chapter. I just thought where I left this was a good place to leave it.

**Chapter 3: Don't Wait Part I**

**_"The sky glows  
I see it shining when my eyes close  
I hear your warnings but we both know  
I'm gonna look at it again _**

Don't wait, Don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down

**_To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down _**

You get one look  
I'll show you something that the knife took.  
A bit to early for my own good  
Now let's not speak of it again

Don't wait, Don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down

Don't wait, Don't wait  
The lights will flash and fade away  
The days will pass you by  
Don't wait

**_To lay your armor down_**

**_To lay your armor down_**

**_To lay your armor down_**

**_To lay your armor down_**

**_To lay your armor down"_**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Governor George Pyxler's Mansion**

**Back Courtyard**

**June 26, 1989**

**10:34 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick sat in his car on the Governor's dirt road behind the white wall, separating him from the rose garden and elegant courtyard while tapping the wheel, about as nervous as a whore in church. Somehow Joey had gotten a hold of his number, and she called earlier that morning, asking him to do her a favor. Liking the dangerous tone to her voice, Nick agreed before she had even told him the favor.

So here he was, semi-voluntarily roped into a daring scheme, sure to land them both in a pit of fire when their parents found out. He had received no trouble while sneaking out of George Pyxler's mansion...

But sneaking _Joey _out would be quite another thing.

He sighed and looked at his watch one last time before groaning and climbing out of the car. He could sneak just about _anyone_ out of just about _anywhere_. But this plan had him worried. He scaled the wall and toppled over, landing in a batch of thorns and roses. He grimaced but pulled himself up and darted to hide behind a tree when he spotted a gardener and maid discussing something heatedly as they stormed the path, heading right for Nick.

He was about to run back to the wall when a chunkier maid with sunny blonde hair and rosy cheeks came out and broke up the argument, sending them both away. The woman sighed and shook her head while she had her hands on her hips, then she casually looked around, looking for anyone else out in the Courtyard.

When she saw it was clear she waved someone out of the house, and Nick furred his brows. Joey came sneaking out and darted to the path the maid and gardener had been walking along. She scanned the garden with her emerald eyes and smiled when she saw the disheveled bushes.

"Ugh, you rebellious teens...whatever happened to using the doorbell?" The maid grumbled at pounded towards the ruined roses. Nick quickly jumped to the next tree, to avoid being seen by the woman. A hand landed softly on his shoulder, and he yelped and jumped around.

He came face to face with Joey's amazing grin as she laughed at his jumpy nature. "Manly yelp, Stokes."

"I thought you said the yard would be empty." Nick whispered, gesturing with a nod of his head to the maid straightening the roses.

Joey looked back at the maid and smiled. "Lucy? Nah, she's cool...how do you think I get outta here all the time?"

Nick smirked. "You little Devil." He teased and looked up at the crackle of thunder. "We better get goin' if we're gonna beat the storm." He observed and Joey smirked.

"We're not beating it..." Nick furred his brows at her comment and she smiled and waved to Lucy. "Thank you Luc, I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go. Go be young. And don't forget to take-"

"I got it Luc! I already have a mother..." She grumbled and Lucy rolled her eyes and went back towards the house.

"So wait..." Nick began and Joey turned to face him. "What do you mean we're not goin' to beat the storm?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Magnolia Park**

**June 26, 1989**

**11:16 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick winced and shuddered as more wet drops from the sky landed upon his head, shivering him to the bone. "Josephine Pyxler, you're gonna catch pneumonia. Now get back here." Nick demanded and she laughed and shook her head.

"You sound like my mother..."

_No, I probably sound smarter than your mother...she thinks pneumonia is a popular band._ "You're insane."

"Nope, insanity is a misconception of uniqueness."

"For _you_ anyway..." Nick grumbled and leaned against a wooden pole of the jungle gym.

"It's like love. Love is not love; it is a misconception of passion and understanding, often driven by hormones and commitment." She replied and walked to the grassy plains surrounding the jungle gyms.

"That's a bit cynical for a Governor's Girl, don't you think?!" Nick called over the rain, and was pretty sure he heard her laugh.

"Love can be beautiful...but I think it's rare, a lot less common than most people like to think." She replied as she jumped up and caught the monkey bars between her fingers.

"How do you figure?" He questioned as she pulled her body up and caught the other end of the bars between her legs and hung like a sloth.

"Like I said, love is a common misconception. People think they have it, when its just raw attraction aka _lust_...I'm sure you know the feeling." She ribbed and Nick laughed and shook his head as she swung back up to grasp the bars, then hang right side up for a minute before dropping to the ground. "But I think there is love out there."

"So if love is a misconception, how can it be beautiful?"

She grinned. "Deliria is a wonderful thing...not being of sound mind with a full heart..."

"So you _do_ believe in love?"

She walked over towards the center of the play ground, where there was no covering of trees or equipment. "I never said I didn't!" She shouted so he could hear her over the rain. He jogged to catch up with her and watched as she laid in the sand and stretched out. "Show me a girl with her feet planted firmly on the ground and I'll show you a girl who has problems getting dressed." She continued as the rain soaked her.

Nick quirked a brow, writing the remark off as rambling. "What are you doing?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Experiencing the rain from a different angle."

"What?"

"I've never laid down in the rain before...I don't think many have. Whenever it rains I'm standing...I wanted to know what its like to lay outside when it's raining." She opened her eyes boldly to look at him. "Lay with me."

"How about we lay in the car...where it's dry."

She snorted. "You mean where you can easily _seduce_ me."

"We don't have to be in the car. I'm _all for_ sex in the park..."

"No thank you."

"Ahh..." He groaned and sat down next to her. "I figured." He looked at her laying sprawled out next to him, the rain soaking her white shirt, showing off her bra and tiny mounds underneath it; he eased onto his back next to her. "So...do you do this often?"

"No." She answered simply.

He shifted uncomfortably in the sand, knowing he was wet with the rain and the sand would stick to his clothes. _What was the point of this?_ "...Am I supposed to be experiencing some sort of revival from this?"

She sighed in exasperation. "No, but you'll experience Armageddon if you keep interrupting me."

He turned his head to look at her doubtfully. "From what? Spirits? Love? Life?"

"From the rain. From nature. From everything happening around me. Not everything has to be about spirit or soul or even love. It can be simply about the rain. You're making this more complicated than it has to be. Rain is simple. It's pure. God designed it that way. Not everything is begging to be analyzed."

"This coming from one of the most analytical girls I've ever met." She gave no response, and he sighed, feeling like he had struck a nerve. "Sorry."

"For what? If you're going to insult me then at least stick with it."

"I'm sorry."

She laughed at his remark as more rain pelted her face, streaming down her cheeks and forehead before disappearing into her amber hairline. "Have you ever thought about a career in ballet?"

"Excuse me?" Nick raised his brows but kept his eyes closed, not liking the idea of the rain water entering his eyes.

"'Cause you walk on your toes enough, you'd make a perfect ballerina." She grinned and Nick turned to look at her, finally opening his eyes. The droplets had pooled in her dimples and at the corners of her mouth, before falling down her neck and pooling finally at her collar bone and dip of her throat. "Are you experiencing a revival?" She questioned and Nick brought his eyes to meet her closed ones. "While looking at me, that is."

He smirked. "Well-"

"Don't answer that." She replied, changing her mind. Nick went to quip with a sarcastic comment when he felt the wind pick up and the rain beat down harder.

"We should go to the car."

"We should." She agreed, but made no point in moving. He stared at her confused then shaded his eyes with his hands, trying vainly to put off the rain as he looked up at the sky. "Don't block it..." She commented beside him, still in her state of meditation. He looked at her closed lids, wondering how she knew what he was doing. "It's nature. You can't stop nature."

He contorted his handsome features. "We should really go, Joey. It's starting to storm."

She didn't answer as she straightened her pose in the sand. "Go if you'd like. I don't need you out here to watch me." Her voice held no impatience or exasperation...she sounded calm actually. Almost as if she was in a trance-like state.

It unnerved him.

"C'mon Joey. I'm not leaving you out here." She didn't move. "Don't put me in this position."

"What 'position'? What are you worried about? The rain?"

"There's a storm coming, Joey."

"I'll be fine."

"Joey..."

"If you worry so much then stay with me. If you're scared then go in the car. But you can't do both, and if you take too long you'll never beat the storm."

The statement struck him as something to be digested with deep thoughts. Like it was more profound than she had spoken it. As if there was a hidden meaning he was supposed to find. But her words echoed in his ear. _"You're making this more complicated than it has to be. Rain is simple. It's pure. God designed it that way. Not everything is begging to be analyzed."_

"Never be afraid to just lie in the rain." She whispered softly, and Nick was amazed at how he heard her. The wind had kinked considerably, carrying the sound of a whistle with it. The sand swirled around him, dancing and mixing with the air as the rain forced it back down to the ground. "You may not walk out of this untouched, but at least you can say you just laid in the rain."

_More profound statements or just simplistic thoughts?_ Nick wondered.

He had his answer as he stretched down next to her, trying not to think about the rain and harsh weather bearing down on them both. But really, when you're lying in a sand pit in the middle of a thunderstorm, there wasn't much to think about. _I wonder what she's thinking about...probably something amazingly poetic that would leave me confused to no end._ Nick concluded and felt her smaller hand find his own. She gripped it tightly and squeezed it, causing him to turn his head to see her lying almost serenely with her eyes closed as the rain poured on them.

Nick closed his eyes and faced back towards the sky; deciding on letting his mind clear and the sky fall down on them both. The wind picked up as did the sand as the rain beat harder, but he could barely feel it. Something about lying next to her, gripping her hand as the rest of the world ran for cover from the storm, they didn't try to stop it.

They gave in and let Mother Nature take its course.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After the storm had passed, Joey and Nick had laid in the sand for a few moments before she released his hand and Nick finally looked over at her. The realization of what could have happened to them hit Nick, and he began shaking. He trembled, but didn't let her see his weakness, though he suspected she knew. She walked back to the car and made sure no one was around and she pulled off her shirt, startling Nick slightly.

He watched as she slipped out of her skirt and pulled off her shoes as well, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, she shook the sand and water off her clothes. She made sure there was no more sand on them and laid them out on Nick's backseat.

She looked up to see he was still looking at her in mild shock, and she smirked. "You're gonna catch pneumonia if you don't get out of those clothes." She scolded and Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"You're the most baffling woman I have ever met."

She smirked. "You need to get out more." She ribbed and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

Nick stripped out of his clothes and sprawled them out like she had, allowing them to dry. He climbed into the front seat in nothing but his boxers and she laughed. Nick blushed and started the car. "Where to?"

She thought about it and smirked. "I could really go for some ice cream."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Houston, Texas**

**Dizzy's Ice-Cream Parlor**

**June 26, 1989**

**1:18 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Luckily, their clothes had dried by the time they got into town, and they redressed and went to Nick's favorite ice cream parlor. Nick held her hand as he led her towards a booth in the back, and slid in next to her. Nick picked up the menu and began to scan through the options of cones and ice cream flavors and Joey surveyed the ice-cream shop.

"Hey, what do you want?" Nick asked and she quickly scanned the menu.

"Small chocolate ice cream cone." She replied and Nick smiled.

"How original."

She smirked and quirked a brow. "Should I have picked something else...?"

Nick shrugged. "No. I just figured you would."

"Why?"

"Because you always end up surprising me."

"Well, you expected me to pick something outlandish. I picked something ordinary; therefore, I did surprise you." Nick thought about it and smiled and shook his head. "Now go get me my ordinary ice cream cone, Mr. Stokes." She teased and he chuckled and saluted her.

Nick ambled up to the counter and flashed a grin at the girl about his age standing behind the counter, with too heavy blue eye make-up and a 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude. "What can I getcha?" She drawled and popped her gum. Nick placed his order and she gave a fake smile. "We'll get right on it."

Nick nodded and sighed as he waited for the ice cream when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. He yelped and turned around to see Mike, Eric, Ray, Kyle, and Cody laughing at his surprise. "Geez Nick, pick a girlier reaction please!" Mike replied and Nick forced a smile as he calmed his heart rate.

"Hey guys...what're you doin' here?" He drawled and Mike shrugged.

"Killin' people." He joked and Nick smirked, realizing he'd asked a dumb question. "Whadaya think, Nick?" They all shared a laugh at his expense while Nick ventured a look at Joey, watching the people walk along the street as she waited patiently for his return. "So what's up? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Uh...I've been grounded. My parents caught me sneakin' into my room the mornin' after the party."

Mike grinned. "You were out _all night_ huh?" He looked back to the rest of their friends.

"Who were you with, man?" Cody asked and Nick shifted.

"Uh...no one."

"No one?" Kyle questioned.

"I just drove around." Nick lied and Mike laughed and shook his head.

"Dude, you kill me, 'drivin' around all night' yeah right. Who were you with?"

"Don't worry about it."

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you're gonna deprive me of my rights as your best friend, then fine." Mike joked.

"I thought_ I_ was your best friend, Nick?" Ray called and Nick rolled his eyes.

"You are man, just relax. Looks, guys, it's been great but-"

"Orders up!" The dissatisfied employee screeched and Nick smiled, glad for the diversion and gestured to the ice creams.

"I gotta go..."

I took a while, but Nick finally snuck away from the group of boys and made his way back to Joey. She smiled when she saw him and gladly accepted the ice cream. "Friends of yours?" She questioned, and Nick gave her a confused look. She nodded towards Mike and his friends.

Nick looked over guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck before sliding into the booth next to her. "Uh...yeah."

She looked over to see them making fools of themselves as they harassed a few of the patrons and toyed immaturely with the utensils and ice cream. Nick suddenly felt very ashamed to be in contact with these degenerate buffoons.

_Hey, wait a minute, that's my friends I'm talking about..._

Joey smirked in obvious amusement at their 'Jackass Generation' performance. She shook her head and sighed. "_Many a person has held close, throughout their entire lives, two friends that always remained strange to one another, because one of them attracted by virtue of similarity, the other by difference_...Emil Ludwig."

Nick looked over at his friends acting moronic. "Well in my case I have a bunch of friends...and their all pretty special..."

"Special Ed." She joked and Nick stuck his tongue out and threw his spoon at her. She didn't even flinch, merely laughed and winked. "No, I'm sure they are very charming people..." A squeal from across the parlor drew their attention and they turned to see Cody getting a root beer float thrown in his face by an outraged and extremely offended feminist. "...In their own special way."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Galveston, Texas**

**Galveston Beach**

**June 26, 1989**

**4:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"How long have you been friends with them...?"

"Who?" Nick asked, turning his head slightly, but never looking away from the sky.

"The kids from the diner." Joey elaborated. "How well do you know them?"

"Why?" Nick asked defensively and she smirked and chuckled.

"Calm down, Nick. No need to get protective. I was merely tryin' to make conversation."

Nick sighed, a little miffed that her simple question had made him uncomfortable. "Since middle school...I've known Eric longer though...but I've known Ray the longest. Since about first grade."

"Wow...pretty long term for a bunch of players." She quipped and Nick winced, that had struck a nerve.

"Friends are serious."

"I know."

"We just know how to have fun." Nick said, once again getting defensive, but this time with reason.

"It sure as Hell looked like it..." She replied somewhat caustically.

"Well what about you? I've seen you in the papers with your friends."

"You don't see me in the papers." She replied, making him stop for a second. For a Governor's daughter she did know how to keep out of the tabloids, unlike her sister of course.

"You cause a riot with your friends." Nick continued, ignoring the statement.

"I don't have friends."

Nick looked over at her fully and rolled onto his side to prop himself up on one arm. "What about all those people I see you with in the papers...all the two times you were splattered on the cover." Nick added and she smiled bitterly.

"Those were moochers...'Replacables' that used me because they thought I could get them the VIP treatment."

"...I'm sorry."

"Eh, its only fair..." He quirked his brow, urging a further explanation. "I used them to get out of the house they call a prison."

Nick smirked. "Your father runs a tight ship. The white house is easier to get into than your house."

She sighed. "He keeps it sealed tight so he doesn't have to run up every few days to make sure I'm in my room...it's too much of a bother." Nick was silent, unsure of how to respond. "It's cool though, makes it a lot easier to break outta there when he's not checkin' on me every hour..."

They laid in compatible silence, both lost in their own thoughts as they watched the surf crash on the shore and the sun shine brightly above them. Nick laid back down and stared up at him, making her quirk a brow.

"You'll go blind if you look into the light."

"I find it refreshing."

"Ah, yes, retina damage...so refreshing."

"You're dreadfully acerbic for a Governor's Girl."

"Be careful not to choke on those big words." She quipped and Nick gasped and clutched his chest as she laughed.

"Ouch! Ow! Oh my! Goodness, I'm mortally wounded from that one!" He exclaimed and she laughed and rolled onto her stomach.

"Tough it out, Ranger. If you're gonna run with me then you're gonna have to get a helluva lot thicker skinned than you are." She leaned on her elbows and looked him dead in the eye. "Tell me a secret."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to mock you for it and you're going to sit there and take it like a man."

"Another movie quote?" Nick questioned and she shook her head.

"Nah, that was all me." She shook her hair out of her face. "So c'mon, give me a secret."

"No." She sighed and looked at him sternly, knowing he'd cave eventually. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, um...okay, ya know those blue circle things they have in public restrooms that make them smell fresher?" Nick asked and she nodded. Nick blushed and looked away. "Well...when I was about four...I decided they looked good...so..."

It took her a minute, but she finally put two and two together and got four. She gasped and a look of horror came across her face. "You didn't!"

He grimaced and nodded. "I did..."

"You ate it!"

"I ate it." He admitted while blushing ten shades of red. She fell over laughing, gripping her stomach and swatting at tears. "I never told anyone that..."

She made a face and shook her head. "Oh my Goodness...I can't believe I kissed you!" She gasped and grimaced, making him blush more.

"Shut up Governor's Brat." Nick shoved her lightly though she was already falling over.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and looked out at the ocean. She stared at it as if she was in a trance, causing Nick to look at her in confusion. She turned her head slightly to look in his direction, but not at him. "I wanna go swimming." She informed him and Nick quirked a brow.

"Do you always get what you want?"

"Generally." She replied and stood up before brushing the sand off her clothes. She walked out towards the water, not asking Nick to come with her. She stood at the edge and let it brush up against her feet. The sand sunk between her toes and made home under her toenails, but she didn't seem to care. The waves crashed back up to the shore, covering her feet and ankles with cool water, sea weed, and sand.

Suddenly something picked her up from behind, and she gasped and let out a squeal as she felt herself being hoisted backwards and arched over a strong shoulder. "What the Hell?!" She screamed and saw the upside down view of the beach, noticing that Nick was no longer on the blanket. "Nick! Put me down!" She demanded.

He laughed. "You don't always get what you want..."

"Generally I do! I believe this falls under that category!"

"Exactly, you said you wanted to go swimming. Well, my Dear, you've been standin' there for close to ten minutes so I figured you'd need some help..." Nick drawled and began walking towards the water, already having kicked off his shoes.

"Nick this is a really uncomfortable position!"

He flipped her over gently so that she was on her stomach, but still bent over his shoulder. She groaned. "Better?"

"No this is not better! Put me down!"

"Okay." Nick agreed and let her fall over his shoulder once they were out far enough in the water. He heard her shriek and splash in the water, and laughed as he turned to walk away. Suddenly he was yanked backwards, flailing and yelling in shock as Joey's triumphant laugh sounded through the air.

He came back up spurting salt water out his mouth and panting for air. he brushed the seaweed off his face, then growled playfully and dunked Joey back under the water. When she sank into the water underneath him, she yanked him down as well, both of them laughing as they kicked their way back to the top.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After nearly an hour of playing in the water, Nick and Joey collapsed on the sheet separating them from the sand. They waited as the sun still hovered above them, both of them relaxing underneath the sun's rays as they air dried. Their chests heaved up and down heavily as if they'd run a marathon. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, blocking the sun and sweat from entering his eyes, while hers stood boldly open. Emerald pools glistening as tried to catch her breath.

"Tell me...a...secret."

She was silent for a long while, presumably catching her breath before she sighed softly. "_The very word 'secrecy' is repugnant in a free and open society; and we are as a people inherently and historically opposed to secret societies, to secret oaths, and to secret proceedings._"

"Mr. Donne?"

"John Fitzgerald Kennedy."

"Ah..." Nick replied and turned to her slowly. "That still doesn't give me a secret."

She smirked. "_I_ had a purpose...you needed to build character."

"I have a purpose. I wanna laugh at you."

She smirked. "Gimme a better reason or a better secret, and we'll talk about it." She replied and stood up and walked to his car. "C'mon. I wanna go home."

"No. You're spoiled." Nick accused and she turned around to face him. "...Alright, so maybe you're _not_ spoiled...but you've got me wrapped around your finger and I don't know why."

She looked at him sweetly, a hint of a smile gracing her face, as she cocked her head to the side. "And that vexes you."

"Yes."

Nick watched as she grinned and slowly walked towards him, her shoes swinging slackly in her hands as she did so. She plopped on the ground next to him, merely inches from his face as she sized him up slowly. Nick watched her with growing fascination and a sly smile spread over the sweet grin. She inched closer until her lips were millimeters from his own.

In that moment the smile faded from her naturally elegant features, replaced by a somber look. "You broke the rules." She whispered softly, her words floating over his lips, taking the place of the kiss he never received.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go, a new chapter...I guess I kind of got it up a few hours later than normal...my bad! Leave a review anyway.

-Futuremisscsi60


	5. Author's Note

**DUSK AND SUMMER ALERT!!!**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

Hey Guys,

Alright, calm down; no I'm not abandoning the story. I KNOW I'm EXTREMELY late, and yes; I owe y'all two chapters. But I have a bit of bad news...apparently there's this wonderful thing called 'backing-up your files' on Microsoft Word...well, I didn't know about that...and it took 3 cups of coffee, 2 Sobes, a BIJILLION cuss', and an angry father to figure that out.

The complete story is that something went wrong with my computer (my guess is it got hungry) and it decided to eat my files...luckily only TWO of my stories are gone...sadly, this is one of them. (The other one is a story that is already on Hiatus because my computer decided to be mean and set up a 'club' and invite my book's file...but not me...I'm not able to access the book, which is Little Miracles in case you were wondering, and NOW it's gone).

SO...I have two book files that are completely gone, so I have to either make my computer become bulimic so that it will throw them back up, or work from memory and re-vamp...(I'll probably have to go with the latter). So, this book will be post-poned for a while, but I'm not putting it on Hiatus because...well I just don't want to. I PROMISE to have this fixed ASAP, but they're throwing tests and crap at us left and right (in high school), but I WILL try.

When the next chapter is posted, it will replace this author's note...until then I am SO sorry and I apologize profusely for this inconvenience...if anyone has any tips about how you get computers to gag...let me know.

Again, terribly sorry, please forgive me and try to maintain your patience.

-Futuremisscsi60


End file.
